The way I'll miss you
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: "Yo soy un simple rayo de luz al amanecer, y él es el sol que me alimenta. Si alguien nos comparara probablemente vería en mí un riachuelo, y en él el oceano." ReinerxBertholdt


**Hola, creo que es la primera vez que escribo una nota aquí je. Bueno, mi motivo es que quiero explicar la razón de mi ausencia. Verán, hace ya tiempo que mi lap se descompuso, el disco duro murió y por ende todo lo que tenía ahí se quedó, por ese motivo no he podido concluir Cómo recuperar un amor, ni seguí con Our little flame. Por ahora no tengo donde escribir, se me dificulta hacerlo en el celular, y esas dos historias ya están terminadas, por lo que reescribir todo comprometería las ideas que ya había plasmado, así que prefiero no fallarles improvisando algo y esperar a que puedan recuperar toda mi información de la computadora. Por ahora les he traído una historia corta y triste que espero les agrade, y les prometo que terminaré esos fics.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mis historias hasta ahora, son un gran apoyo y les mando besos . En fin, les dejo leer :3 A esta historia la acompaña una canción que adoro, EXO-don't go.**

 **Espero que les agrade.**

Entro en una bien iluminada habitación, mientras miro a ese chico de piel morena y cabello azabache que observa fijamente un jarrón lleno de flores, todas teñidas con diferentes colores. Una gran tristeza inunda mi ser, porque sé que él sólo puede distinguir a penas unos borrones coloridos. Cada día hace lo mismo, intenta mirar todo lo que puede a su alrededor, como si quisiera empaparse del mundo antes de que éste desaparezca para siempre.

Me obligo a tragar el nudo en mi garganta para que mi voz no vacile, y me acerco intentando hacer ruido, pues no quiero asustarlo siendo silencioso, porque sé que, a pesar de no encontrarme a una distancia considerable de él, apenas puede distinguir mi silueta. Él escucha mis pasos y se gira rápidamente hacía mí, entrecerrando los ojos, incluso cuando sabe que no podrá mirarme completamente hasta que esté frente a él.

-Berth-le llamo con voz suave, poniéndome en cuclillas ante donde se encuentra sentado y tomando una de sus manos, que descansan sobre sus piernas.

Una preciosa sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y fija sus ojos, de un verde oscuro sublime, en mí.

A veces, cuando tengo oportunidad de permanecer mirándole, olvido que su vista está muriendo día tras día. Sus orbes siguen siendo preciosos, el brillo en ellos se ha extinguido ligeramente, pero no por eso dejan de maravillarme. Y me duele saber que él se encuentra en la situación en que está.

-Reiner-contesta, como un niño emocionado, estrujando con cuidado mi mano, como si temiera romperme, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien?-cuestiono, al tiempo que le sostengo para que pueda caminar.

-Sí-contesta rápidamente, mientras comienza a dar pasos vacilantes.

Sé que me está mintiendo. Pero hace un tiempo que permito que lo haga.

Él no duerme demasiado por las noches, o al menos la mayoría de éstas. Berth mismo me dijo el motivo: la penumbra es el tiempo perfecto para ver su futuro, una oscuridad abrazadora de la que no podrá escapar, ni siquiera cuando abra los ojos.

Por supuesto, me opuse completamente a que gastara sus horas de descanso en intentar adelantar algo que tardaría un poco en suceder, pero no es que él vaya a detenerse sólo porque yo lo digo.

Por cosas así es que no puedo evitar adorarlo tanto. Es una persona demasiado tranquila, y bastante dócil, pero ello no oculta lo rebelde que puede llegar a ser si se le da la gana.

Lo guío hasta el comedor, bajando con cuidado las escaleras mientras él intenta mirar con sus manos lo que sus ojos ya casi no pueden. Yo le sonrío, aunque probablemente ningún enfermero sería tan expresivo con su paciente, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que simplemente no puedo negarme a quererlo.

Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero me he resignado ya a lo que sucederá cuando se haya ido.

Conozco a este chico de diecinueve años desde hace dos, cuando él llegó a mi casa un día nublado. Parecía sereno, aunque sus movimientos me indicaban pesar. Todo lo que aquel desconocido quería de mí era aprender, me dijo que estaba pronto a quedar ciego, por una razón que nadie sabía explicarle, así que, lejos de continuar en la búsqueda de una cura o respuestas a las incógnitas de su devota madre, él sólo quería resolver el cómo valerse por sí mismo antes de partir de vuelta con su familia a otro país.

Y ese día ha llegado.

Sus maletas están echas y, si he pisado este lugar esta mañana, es con el único objetivo de despedirme de todo lo que hice en un par de años junto a él. Algunas sirvientas terminan de recoger las últimas cosas que quedan en su habitación mientras Berth desayuna.

Hablamos sobre las mismas trivialidades de siempre, al tiempo que yo bebo café lo suficientemente cargado como para que este joven arrugue ligeramente la nariz cuando lo huele de cerca. Tengo que reírme ante eso, pues somos sumamente opuestos, y sin embargo hemos congeniado perfectamente. Su madre lo dejó a mi cuidado desde que supieron que él perdería la vista, y partió, respetando la decisión de su hijo de querer permanecer en esta pequeña ciudad el tiempo suficiente para aprender a leer braille y andar por la casa sin apenas chocar con cualquier objeto, disponiéndose ella a buscar a los mejores médicos, quienes pudieran revertir, o por lo menos frenar, la condición que amenazaba la vista de su único retoño. Es una suerte para él que esta casa sea prácticamente una replica de su hogar en Inglaterra pues, si las cosas no salen como todos planean, por lo menos no le será tan difícil adaptarse.

Cuando termina de comer yo dejo mi taza en la barra de la cocina, y me despido secretamente de este lugar donde pasamos tantas mañanas. Me digo que extrañaré demasiadas cosas, todo lo que se ha vuelto costumbre en este tiempo, y que desaparecerá en cuanto él cruce la salida para no volver.

Faltan unos minutos para que un auto venga a buscarle, listo para llevarle lejos, más de lo que yo podré ir alguna vez. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en mí queda el deseo de que él me necesite lo suficiente para llevarme también, para tomar mi ser como si fuera un mueble más que debe llevar consigo, pero sé que no será así. Que en cuanto parta yo me quedaré parado aquí, pensando en qué hacer con mi vida a partir de entonces.

Hemos pasado meses memorizando sensaciones, olores, sonidos, pero todo lo que quedó en mí son sus gestos, sus gustos, las cosas que odia. Todas y cada una de sus reacciones, su forma de caminar, la mirada que tiene cuando no entiende algo, cuando está asustado o cuando no se encuentra bien.

Siempre me dijeron que alguien no puede estar enamorado de muchas personas a la vez, pero yo creo que eso es mentira. Yo amo cada faceta de él, esa persona que es cuando tiene un buen día, aquella que quiere alejarse del mundo cuando se siente triste, incluso esa que es insoportable cuando ha tenido un mal momento, y creo que también me ha enseñado que puedo continuar adorando todas y cada una de ellas día tras día, incluso cuando su portador ya no se encuentre más conmigo.

Me obligo a dejar mis pensamientos mientras vamos hacia el jardín, el sitio que más cosas le enseñó en toda la casa, y donde pasamos horas y horas. En días lluviosos Berth parecía sentirse especialmente triste por no poder salir y sentir la hierba en sus pies desnudos, y yo me esforzaba por entretenerle con mil cosas más, cosa que él agradecía con una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas. Todavía me pregunto por qué llegué a quererle tanto. Me queda claro que siempre he amado mi profesión, pero lo que tengo con él no es una relación cuidador/paciente como las que he desarrollado antes. Le amo, soy lo suficientemente egoísta para amarle y querer retenerle aquí conmigo, y soy aún más masoquista, pues me abandoné a mis ilusiones, incluso cuando siempre fue de mi conocimiento que no podría tenerle. Hay tanto que quiero decirle, y que tendré que callarme, más por elección propia que por obligación.

Todos vivimos el amor de forma diferente, y la mía es guardar para mí, y unas cuantas hojas de papel, todo lo que siento.

Miro a Berth inclinarse sobre algunas flores, acariciando los pétalos con delicadeza, sonriendo con disfrazada melancolía, en una silenciosa despedida. No debería pensar esto, pero ojalá le duela tanto despedirse de mí como le duele abandonar esta casa y todo lo que conoció aquí.

Al final, se levanta y se vuelve a mí. Lo tomó de la mano y le ayudo a llegar hasta el lugar más alejado de la propiedad, donde el jardín termina en un pequeño risco, y debajo de éste comienza el bosque, cuyo verde contrasta con lo gris del cielo.

-Quisiera no tener que irme-susurra de pronto, rompiendo nuestro silencio. Yo lo miro, manteniéndome sereno a pesar de la sorpresa que sus palabras me han causado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te vas?-le cuestiono, conteniendo el deseo de estrujar sus dedos, entrelazados con los míos.

-Porque todavía hay muchas cosas que debo hacer. Cuando llegamos aquí no pensé que tendría que irme, pero mi madre no está dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y ha encontrado a muchos doctores, esperando que alguno pueda curarme.

-Espero que así sea-no puedo fingir una sonrisa esta vez, pero espero que mi voz le haga saber que realmente deseo que no tenga que usar para siempre todo lo que le enseñé.

-¿Sabes? Voy a extrañarte, te debo demasiado-me mira, y una tierna sonrisa curva levemente sus labios. Yo correspondo, sintiendo que me estoy rompiendo por dentro.

No tengo oportunidad de contestar, pues una voz femenina le llama a la distancia, y el momento que más había temido ha llegado.

Berth da un sonoro suspiro, y usa la capacidad que le resta para ver a su alrededor, absorbiendo todo lo que puede, para después comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la casa, donde ya no restará nada como solíamos conocer. Los platos no estarán más en las repisas, aquel gran reloj que le sobresaltaba a las doce en punto con su lúgubre sonido habrá dejado una marca en el suelo que ocupó por tanto tiempo, los jarrones estarán envueltos cuidadosamente y empacados en baúles. Y mi corazón se irá por completo entre sus manos, llevándose cada anhelo que alguna vez tuve de poder decirle que es lo más importante para mí.

Escuchamos nuestros pasos en el suelo de madera de la residencia, sorteando las habitaciones hasta la salida. Él afloja el paso, y yo hago lo mismo, pues quisiera alargar lo más posible este momento, para no tener que decir adiós.

Pasa sus dígitos por las paredes forradas de papel tapiz, sonriendo mientras se pierde en sus recuerdos, algunos más felices que otros. Suelto su mano y le sigo a un poco distancia por detrás pues, aunque quisiera aferrarme a él lo más que pudiera, sé que también debe querer su propio espacio, y lo respeto. Lentamente llega a la puerta y todo está dispuesto ya, se detiene y me busca con la mirada, así que me acerco, guiándole después escalones abajo, para acercarse al auto.

Una despedida que no puedo escuchar demasiado bien, pues mi cuerpo está demasiado sumido en el dolor, sale de sus labios. ¿Si me importa escuchar esas palabras? Realmente no, pues sé que no escucharé nada de lo que quisiera, así que prefiero recordarle hablando como uno de los tantos días que vinimos, y no memorizar para siempre su adiós, ya que sólo serviría para torturarme en cada atardecer. Deseo más poder pensar en él saludándome alegremente cada mañana, que diciéndome un final y triste "gracias".

El valor no llega a mí a pesar de mis plegarias, y sólo asiento, como el mayor idiota del mundo, antes de abrazarlo y decirle que le extrañaré. Le doy mis mejores deseos, un poco de mi amor escondido dentro de cada uno de ellos, antes de soltarle y permitir que el chofer le ayude a abordar su pasaje lejos de mí.

Me maldigo, odiándome fervientemente.

-Hasta pronto-digo con una patética sonrisa. No me resigno a dar un adiós, no cuando deseo con todo lo que soy volver a verle algún día, incluso si eso pasa mucho tiempo después.

El frío viento sopla cuando le veo desaparecer a la distancia, y me quedo sintiéndome desolado. Tengo la sensación de que, incluso aunque estuviera en una habitación repleta de personas, seguiría sintiéndome de esa forma.

Pero nadie sabría jamás que en mi garganta ese "te amo" que nunca pude decir me está quemando como un hierro al rojo vivo, nadie notaría nunca que el amor de mi vida se ha ido, y que ni siquiera sabrá lo mucho que me ha robado sin desearlo.

Y si después de un tiempo alguien me pregunta cómo estoy, diré que vivo con tranquilidad. Que no respiro esperando que su aroma llegue a mí en algún momento, que no me detengo mientras camino porque un ridículo recuerdo llegó a mí, haciéndome olvidar que se supone que transito por la calle. Berth no sabrá que intento dormir mientras ruego por no soñar con él; que, en ocasiones, despierto con algunas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, porque la memoria de su partida es demasiado para mí.

Jamás se enterará de que soy un retazo de lo que solía ser. Dicen que es de valientes mostrarnos rotos frente a quien nos destrozó, pero yo prefiero ser un cobarde, uno que no olvide, sino que aprenda a vivir con esos momentos obtenidos, sin tener que pararse a sangrar porque la herida sigue siendo demasiado profunda. Prefiero ser alguien que sonría cada que le añore, dándome cuenta de que mis memorias siguen ahí, pero que no lastiman más.

Y yo sé que le recordaré, que incluso cuando el tiempo haya pasado, y yo le piense superado, habrá un suceso, una canción, algo, que me hará pensar en él, que me dejará el suficiente dolor como para dedicarle unas horas de mis pensamientos, unas cuantas líneas en un papel.

Yo fui un paso en todo el camino que le falta por recorrer, y prefiero alegrarme por ello por haber sucedido, que castigarme toda la vida pensando en qué hubiera sido de mí si el mundo jamás me hubiera permitido cruzarme con él, incluso si no pude perdurar en su existencia del modo que hubiera querido..


End file.
